Island Proposal
by Delia Lavender
Summary: Everyone deserves love, right? Even John Locke, the Island Dictator? Another experiment in short, short, story writing. Related to "Island Angst" and "Island Spy". Please R&R...I'm wondering whether to continue this. The next might be "Island Escape"!


**ISLAND PROPOSAL**

By Delia Lavender

_I do not own the T.V. series L.O.S.T, John Locke, or any other character connected with it. __I write only for fun._

His people, he'd heard, referred to his woman as "Eva" - as in "Eva Braun" and "Eva Peron".

Two other blondes who had belonged to dictators.

But he had to admit that the name "Eva" suited her - although her given name "Crystal"

was highly descriptive. She really _did_ look as though she'd been created from white gold, sapphire and snow.

She sparkled when she smiled. She shimmered when she walked.

And she flushed vivid pink when he loved her...as he was doing now, for the second time that day.

"John...oh, John!"

"Eva...I love you!" he panted.

"What? Get off of me!" she bucked her hips upward, trying throw him off.

The next minute was a struggle, until John was finished. Crystal rolled away from him as soon as he released her. She started to cry.

"Crystal...I'm sorry. My people sometimes call you "Eva" and I think it's a pretty name..."

"I'm NOT Hitler's mistress...you don't even have a mustache. And I'm not from Argentina, either...I'm from De Moine..."

He gathered her back against his chest "I apologize, Crystal."

She was silent for a while, slowly relaxing in his arms.

"You don't have another woman named "Eva" stashed somewhere?"

"How would I find time to see her?" John replied "We're together almost constantly. Where, for that matter, would I find the energy? You're enough of a drain, you blonde witch. I don't have room for two of you..."

Her next words were lost in his kiss.

"I never really liked the name "Crystal", she said, a few moments later "Especially with thelast name "Flowers". I've always felt ridiculous. I wouldn't have minded being named "Eva". I wish my mother had consulted a good baby book, instead of just waiting until after..."

"All right - we'll change your name. Crystal, will you marry me?"

Shocked silence.

"But...but...we're on an island with no..."

"So I'll take you to the Temple, have Richard mutter a few words and you'll become "Eva Locke". We'll throw a party. It's what everyone does on the Island."

Apparently he'd shocked her speechless. Was she still hoping for rescue? Hadn't he explained matters sufficiently?

She just stared up at him, her eyes wide and blazing blue.

But she loved him, didn't she? Back on the Hydra, she'd said she liked older men...

"Come on, Crystal...you've been with me for weeks. We were making love three nights after Flight 316 landed!"

"But I was upset over missing grandpa's funeral! And you were so nice...and the moonlight at the lagoon was so..."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them "You've got one minute to think about it, Crystal." John glared at her, hoping he looked properly villainous. Crystal liked villains. She'd been an actress in the De Moine Melodrama Theatre. She'd once told him about a hot encounter she'd had with "Slimey McScoundrel" in the dressing room closet during a production of...

"Oh, all right!...just let me up!" she jerked her wrists, trying - not too forcefully - to free them "But I shouldn't be saying "yes". Not after you had those men grab me and drag me to camp with a bag over my head. I almost died of suffocation - I almost had a heart attack! I..."

"Don't pout, sweetheart. You were fine...once you saw _me_, waiting with a bottle of Darma champagne. Remember I sang "Love Me Tender" to you?"

"You're no Elvis." she simpered.

"If we lived in Las Vegas," said John "We could hire Elvis to marry us. But Richard is the best we can do. How about next week? I'll have some of the women handle it..."

"I want a diamond."

"I can arrange that."

He could, too. John knew exactly where he could dig up a diamond. It was time the proceeds of Nikkie and Paulo's greed were put to good use...

Not that he'd ever tell Eva. He'd never discuss the fate of her friends from 316, either. Fortunately, his Eva was smarter than she looked. Smart enough not to ask silly questions.

Joyfully, the Island Dictator embraced his bride.

**THE END**


End file.
